


Implicit

by Raithne



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, not technically underage because Sharon but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/pseuds/Raithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cannot tell others, can never show others, will never be accepted. But they love each other, a bond so strong neither has to say the words. They need each other – physically. Psychologically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit

His touch leaves her breathless, heavy. Desperate for more, she grinds against his body, hot, heavy, _wanting_.

“ _Break..._ ” she breathes, unsure of whether she is commanding him or calling his name. He hums; the closest thing he will get to singing praise. His fingers find her, the deepest part of her, and they tremble. He is not as cool as he likes, not as sure as he seems. They tremble, and he brings them up, forward, and she surrounds him, warm and wet and welcoming.

He cannot worship her as he wishes to, not against the wall of the manor, not with her heavy dress suffocating them, not when servants may pass on their midnight check-ups of the fireplaces. But Xerxes Break is only subtle when he wants to be and he has never been one for caution. He leaves her, and she is not the only one to feel empty with the loss. But he is determined for more contact between them, hopeless against the feelings that overwhelm him when they aren’t joined, skin to skin, body to body.

He picks up her dress, her face reddening, and instead moves to kneel under it, dropping the garment heavy with frills back to the floor.

Warm breath floods her, a tremble wrecking itself through her lower half and a gasp leaves her. She keens when his tongue finds her button, a plea leaving her to feel hopeless against his ministrations.

“ _Xerxes..._ ” she breathes, whispers, sighs. She feels his tongue leave her for only a second, knowing he is smiling. It pleases him, she knows, to drive her beyond the edge and over it. He grasps her thighs, a feathering touch leaving her tingling, and gives her a lick. Her head falls back, her mouth opens, a lovely string of nothingness leaves her.

Her orgasm washes over her, carries her to a coast, leaves her thoroughly contented but never satisfied. Xerxes is already retreating, happy enough just to finish her, to allow her these pleasures. But Sharon is unwilling to let him walk away without having reached completion himself.

As expected, he appears from under her skirts with a delicious grin, his lips wet and shiny with her. She grabs him by the collar, pulls him up, crashes her lips against him in a fashion so unladylike it leaves him laughing, puffs leaving them between kisses.

“You are so _eager,_ ” he coos, having moved from her mouth to her neck at some point. She is never sure when he does this, and mentally berates herself for never noticing his movements when she is so distracted.

 She presses her hand against the seam of his pants, allowing a finger to tease him. Where he leaves appreciation and hunger, she leaves affection with her kisses. His neck is soft against her lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he laughs and then moans.

“ _Mmnn... Milady..._ ”

He swallows, hot and heavy in her hand. She cannot, not tonight, give him what he wants, what they deserve, what she craves. She tugs, small and child-like hands almost too small and too much and too good. He spills, coming over her hand and unto his pants and leaving little droplets of white-clear liquid on her gown.

“ _Sharon_...”

She smiles against his neck and he kisses the crown of her head.

 _I love you_ , they both think, an unspoken accord in their strange, strange world.


End file.
